Wiggly Go-Go Medley
Wiggly Go-Go Medley (originally referred to simply as Wiggly Medley) is a medley of songs used in the Sailing Around the World Live!, Here Comes The Big Red Car Tour, and Racing To The Rainbow Show tours, which were later released on DVD as Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. and Wiggledancing! Live In Concert, respectively. Lyrics Go go go go go go Go go go go go go Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well we're gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Here come the chicken (here come the chicken) Chicken down the road Here come the chicken (here come the chicken) Chicken down the road That chicken's got hiccups That chicken's got hiccups That chicken's got hiccups (Somebody help that chicken please) Hot potato hot potato Hot potato hot potato Hot potato hot potato Potato Potato potato potato We're gonna clap three times in the sunshine Jump up and down Clap three times in the sun by the sea We're gonna clap three times in the sunshine Jump up and play Dancing at Wiggle Bay Move your arms like Henry Move your arms like Henry Move your arms around and around and around and around like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands like Henry Shake your hands around and around and around and around like Henry Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow wow wow Do you give a frog a bone? (NO) Do you give a fish a bone? (NO) Everybody knows you give your dog a bone Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow (bow wow) Bow wow wow wow Everybody knows...you give your dog a bone Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) D-O-R-O-T-H-Y Dorothy the dinosaur D-O-R-O-T-H-Y She's my favourite dinosaur Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Romp bomp a chomp (hey!) Bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom bom Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Hey do the Captain's wavy walk (wavy wavy walk) Go go go go go go go Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Welcome to our TV show Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Everybody let's go! Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Welcome to our TV show Lights camera action (Wiggles!) Everybody let's, everybody let's, everybody let's Go (go) go (go) go (go go go) Go....GO! Song Credits Trivia *The medley was never released on an album. *On Wiggledancing! Live in Concert, the song is titled as "Wiggly Go-Go Medley". Songs In Medley #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) - Big Red Car (1995) #Here Come The Chicken - Racing to the Rainbow (2006) #Hot Potato - Yummy Yummy (1994) #Dancing In The Sand - Wiggle Bay (2002) #Move Your Arms Like Henry - Toot Toot! (1998) #Bow Wow Wow - Top Of The Tots (2003) #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) - Yummy Yummy (1994) #The Captain's Wavy Walk - Sailing Around The World (2005) #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins (2003) Appearances *Wiggledancing! Live In The U.S.A. *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert Gallery Go,Go,Go!Medley-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing the "Wiggly Medley" Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|The Wiggles shouting "Go!" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" HereComeTheChicken-Live.jpg|"Here Come The Chicken" GregSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Greg singing HotPotato-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" DancingintheSand-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe BowWowWow-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" DOROTHY-USALive.jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-USALive.jpg|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" Lights,Camera,Action!-Go,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" GoGoMedley-2007LivePrologue.png|Murray introducing the "Wiggly Medley" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2006Medley.png|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" GoGoMedley-Wiggledancing2007.png|Wiggly Medley (now known as Wiggly Go-Go Medley) in Wiggledancing! Live In Concert HereCometheChicken-2006Live.jpg|"Here Come The Chicken" BenasaChicken.jpg|Ben the Chicken HotPotato-2006Medley.png|"Hot Potato" DancingInTheSand-2006Live.png|"Dancing in the Sand" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-GoGoGoMedley2007.png|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" BowWowWow-2006Live.png|"Bow Wow Wow" AnthonyWavingtoLucia.jpg|Anthony waving to Lucia TheProfessionalWigglesandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and the Wiggly Mascots DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-2006Live.png|"DOROTHY" Anthony,MariaandMikiField.jpg|Anthony, Maria and Miki Field TheCaptain'sWavyWalk-2006Live.png|"The Captain's Wavy Walk" LightCameraAction2007.png|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" SamSingingGo,Go,Go!Medley.jpg|Sam singing SamandTheEarlyWiggleFriends.jpg|Sam and the Early Wiggly Friends TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in the USA songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Non-album songs Category:Medley songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go, Go, Go! Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:Music Category:John Field Songs Category:Paul Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Henry the Octopus songs Category:Captain Feathersword songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Sailing Around the World Live! songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow Show songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005 tour) songs Category:The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour songs